Get Rec'd!
Get Rec'd! is the third comic in Season 6 of Sibling Rivalries, and the 48th comic overall. Plot The McReary siblings and some of their friends visit a recreational center to have some more fun during the summer, but as they continue to go, Joel sees this as a new opportunity to catch them in a trap and defeat them. Character Appearances = character's debut = character does not speak throughout comic = character is mentioned only = character appear in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Salvador Real * Angel Chacon * Eduardo Tena * Claude Tena * Pablo Torres * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * David Saldivar * Braulio Guillen * Armando Vasquez Wilson Family * Louis Wilson Antagonists * Joel Gonzales * Giovanni Ancelotti Others * Aaron Velazco * Victor Clay * Anthony DeoBer * Louie Castillo * Unnamed employees of the rec center * Officer Charlie Macias * Officer Fred Miller * Niko Bellic * Roman Bellic Trivia * This comic marks the first ever "appearance" of Giovanni Ancelotti, although his face wasn't seen; only his arms and legs. * Jose does not appear with Joel, being one of the only few comics to do so. **This is also one of the few rare comics to have Joel appear without the rest of his team. * The title is a clear play on words to the phrase "get wrecked". * This comic introduces three new characters that become friends of Packie: Aaron Velazco, Victor Clay, and Anthony DeoBer. These were recycled characters who served as part of the main cast of the now non-canon sequel series Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. * J.J. and Joe Hill are noticeably absent from Salvador's gang in this comic, with GTA Nerd explaining how they will be appearing less often from now on due to how difficult it is to fit every single one into the comic without it being forced. * Eighth comic to end in an exclamation mark. ("Hello, Wisconsin!", "The McRearys Get Schooled!", "The McRearys' Halloween Special!", "Happy New Year!", "Meet The Robots!", "Field Trip Gone Wrong!", "ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE!") * Among Salvador's gang, Pablo, David, Armando, and Braulio are shown to go to the rec center, but only appear in cameos and are not present with the rest of the gang by the end of the comic. Also, only Armando and Braulio speak among these characters, albeit only one line of dialogue each. * Armando and Braulio are shown to be into painting as they visit the art class of the rec center. Oddly, Braulio was shown to be interested in soccer in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and it is unclear why he didn't join Salvador and his gang at the soccer field. **Armando paints a picture of SpongeBob SquarePants at the rec center, being one of SpongeBob's many cameo appearances in SR. * When Packie is playing GTA IV at the end of the comic, one of the lines that comes from the TV along with the sound effects of the games are "Niko, it's Roman! Let's go bowling!", a clear reference to the bowling meme that has overtaken the GTA IV fandom. * Joel finds himself going back to jail at the end of the comic, being the second time he was arrested in the series following "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)". However, this time, he is alone whereas in that comic he was with his buddies. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics